The present invention relates to an ear warmer device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for making an ear warmer having interior seams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,609 entitled xe2x80x9cEar protection Devicexe2x80x9d relates to an ear warmer device having a shell that is constructed from multiple layers of fabric, and is incorporated herein by reference. The multiple layers of fabric are sewn along the collective perimeter of the fabric layers. The sewn seam is on the exterior of the ear warmer and can be covered by a binding sewn on top of the seam. A frame can be then inserted into the interior of the ear warmer shell formed by the sewn fabric layers to complete the assembly of the ear warmer.
Although the binding over the exterior-facing sewn seams provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the binding is an added expense and requires another step in the manufacturing process. Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to assemble the ear warmer without having exterior-facing sewn seams while also not requiring an additional component such as binding.
An ear warmer comprises a set of membranes and a frame. The set of membranes collectively defines an outer perimeter. The set of membranes is attached along the outer perimeter to define an attachment portion. The attachment portion is entirely disposed within an interior of the set of membranes. The frame is disposed within the interior of the set of membranes.